Rebel with a cause, Badboy with a heart
by iswearididntdoit
Summary: Rachel is completely AU. She is a rebel, hates conforming to the wants of her mother, Shelby, forced to live in Lima, Ohio and go to McKinley after being expelled, and meets Puck. Rated M for the excessive use of the F word and something else, maybe.
1. Fairy

Don't own anything. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Te Amo belongs to Rihanna.

So this is complete AU, read it, like it, review it.

Hate the format, but dont know how to fix, any suggestions that be amazing

* * *

Rachel Berry flipped her head back and poured the contents of the small shot glass down her throat, before chasing it down with a suck on the lemon in her other hand. She grinned devilishly as she straightened up and slammed the shot glass on the counter, signaling for the bartender to poor her another shot of Jose Cuervo. The cute bartender shook his head but refilled the shot glass anyways, before heading towards a drunk blonde in need of some fruity little drink. Rachel turned in the stool taking the club in. _Rank_, was the new hot spot, really the only hot spot in Lima, Ohio, and was currently crowded with gyrating bodies on the dance floor and a local band playing on the stage. They were pretty good, for a band that came out of Loser, Ohio, in fact they were pretty damn good from the looks of all those groupies practically pissing themselves in excitement as the lead singer crooned on about some girl who broke his heart, same bullshit only different lyrics it seemed like to Rachel. She turned back to her drink, drowning down the shot with such ease that the guy next to her clapped, making Rachel smirk.

It was the night before her first day as a Junior at McKinley High, some stupid cow school, that her mother had to practically beg the principal to let Rachel into. You see when they say it will go on your permanent record, it really does, and Principal Figgs wasn't to happy about admitting someone with ten-pages worth of juvenile delinquencies and three expulsions in two years. In fact the old geezer practically shit in his pants. In fact if it hadn't been for Shelby's oh-so-generous contributions to the school's funds, Rachel would be looking at home-schooling. It wasn't that Rachel was overtly awful or something, she just simply liked fucking up. Getting caught drunk dancing in the middle of her Prep school's water fountain by the Headmaster, spray-painting said Headmaster's car after he got her expelled, Showing up completely high as a fucking kite to English, getting caught by her roommate having sex with said roommates boyfriend in the middle of the fucking day, well Rachel had been there and done that.

She felt someone sit on the stool next to her and looked up to meet dark green eyes covered by the longest lashes Rachel had ever seen. She took in the high cheekbones next, along with the proud Jewish nose, and the smirk placed on his completely kissable lips. He was giving her the once over as well, but his attention was clearly focused on the lower half of her body, especially on her cleavage. She scoffed, and turned forwards, flipping her hair in order to create a wall in between them. She heard him laugh, before calling out for the bartender, ordering a shot of whiskey. She tried not to pay attention as the bartender congratulated him on the performance, and tried not to make it obvious as she took another peek at the guy, placing him as the lead singer from the band earlier. Rachel ordered another shot of Jose Cuervo and noticed the mowhawked Abercrombie god, look at her impressed.

"Never pictured you as a tequila drinker," The guy said, offering his hand for Rachel to shake, "I'm Puck by the way."

"Great a fucking fairy," Rachel whispered, ignoring his hand, and whipped back her head, pouring the drink down her throat effortlessly. Puck retreated his hand and watched as the tiny brunette finished her drink. Amazing how the pixie could hold down her liquor.

"Nah, not a fairy," Puck offered, "Last names Puckerman, and Puck is a childhood nickname." Rachel turned to look at Puck, her head titled to the side, as if contemplating him.

"Not that this isn't interesting, cause believe me it is," Rachel said, heavy on the sarcasm. "But don't you have shit to do, like oh I don't know, writing more sucky songs for your even suckier band?"

"So I've never seen you around before, are you from Lima," Puck asked, ignoring Rachel's last question and causing Rachel to scowl. "I didn't think so, you look more of a city girl to me, but then why would you be in Lima of all places."

"Okay guy in need of a clue. I don't want to fucking make conversation with you. In fact I would very much appreciate it if you could just fuck off," Rachel practically yelled, standing up from the stool, and turning towards the dance floor. "See you the fuck later Fairy."

Rachel made her way through the crowd, fixated on the small DJ stand across the room, slipping her hand into her coat pocket and grabbing the CD case. She needed to dance, to fucking move, and she had just the moves to get this club really moving. She reached the DJ stand and stepped up closer to the DJ handing him the CD, while whispering a request into his ear. The DJ nodded and Rachel smiled, stepping off the booth and moving towards the center of the dance floor.

As the opening chords opened to Rihanna`s _Te Amo_ and Rachel felt the music course trough her body, felt the music touch her soul and moved towards it. Her feet moved to the rhythm, starting with a battement developpe before breaking out in an attitude en pointe turning around fast, bringing her left leg above her head and arching her back before straightening up and moving her hands all over her body in rhythm with the music. She proceeded to let Jazz seep into her dance, moving around sensuously oblivious to the stares coming from the other dancers around her. She took a few steps back, each with a turn, before stopping and going into a soubresaut ending in exactly the same place. Rachel ended the eight-count in a Coupe. She completed a petit jette before turning and falling to her knees, her back arching causing her head to meet with her feet. Before rising with a quick push

of her legs, she made a last pirouette before finally stopping as the last strands of _Te Amo _faded away. She gazed around her and smirked at the looks many of the club goers were giving her, before walking towards the awestruck DJ.

"That shit was unreal," the DJ declared, handing Rachel her CD. "Fucking ballet in Lima, where the fuck are you from girl."

"New York," Rachel answered, as she made her way through the crowd, towards the exit. You see when you're the daughter one of the greatest ballerina's in the whole fucking world, some things were bound to rub off. To bad Rachel had found that following in her mother's footsteps was way to fucking predictable. So instead she rebelled.

She exited the club and reached her car before realizing the absence of her car keys. She searched her pockets again, coming up with lint and a wadded up gum. "Fuck my life," Rachel yelled into the night, startling a couple making out against a car further down the parking lot. Just what she fucking needed right now.

She kicked the tire of her cheery red Comet, hoping to baby Jesus her keys would suddenly appear in her back pockets. She checked, no such luck. She felt a tap on her shoulder and swiveled around instinctively going into her kickass stance, before noticing it was the same guy from the bar. The fucking fairy, and in his hands was her car keys. She made to grab the keys out of his hand but he quickly raised his hand over his head.

"You gotta tell me you name," Fairy said, and Rachel refrained from kicking him in the shins. "Your name is all I'm asking for."

"What the fuck for, we're never going to see each other again," Rachel retorted, trying unsuccessfully to grab at the keys.

"Maybe, Maybe not, who knows." Puck retorted. Rachel crossed her hands over her chest and glared at him, he returned the glare. They stood there for about five minutes, neither willing to give up. Rachel sighed dramatically, breaking eye contact.

"Rachel," Rachel answered finally, causing Puck to smile. "Can I have my keys?"

"Sure thing Rachel," Puck answered, handing them over before extending a hand towards her for the second time that night."Nice to meet you."

Rachel looked down at his hand, reluctantly placing her own into his. "Yeah I guess," She whispered back, slipping her hand out of his grip. "Your singing wasn't completely awful."

"And your dancing wasn't completely awful either," Puck said, placing his hands in his pockets.

Rachel laughed, before turning towards her car, "My dancing was incredible," She slipped into her car, turning the engine on. She looked up at Puck, who was intently staring at her.

"I'll be seeing you," She said, closing the car door. As she made her way through the exit of the parking lot she looked into her review mirror, making out his figure standing exactly were she had left him.

* * *

Please review it`s love.


	2. Lockers

I don't own Glee unfortunately.

Hope you like it, and please review that way I`ll know if to continue or not. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. And to give you something to look forward to Pezberry and Brittchel is officially the ultimate friendship I'm looking at. Puckleberry of course, with maybe a twist in there. With Cherry, Finchel, Rudberry, and Faberry friendship as well. This is like a filler chapter, more drama up next. Glee club makes itself known as well as Coach Sylvester, who will be Rachel`s mentor of sorts.

* * *

"Damn," Rachel muttered at her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of her closet door. She glanced along the walls of her walk-in-closet, hoping something would call out to her from the copious amounts of clothes scattered everywhere. She liked to keep her closet unorganized, but not to unorganized. Shirts with shirts, dresses with dresses according to the designer, skirts with skirts, but that was it. Jeans were tossed in a heap on the closet floor, and there were dozen of them. Shoes organized by color and brand, were lined up like little gay soldiers along her closet walls, taking up almost all the floor space. Rachel had spent the whole first week of their move in organizing her closet just the way she liked it.

Rachel looked into the mirror, scrutinizing her body. Not for the first time wishing her boobs were a little bit bigger and her butt just a tinny bit smaller. Don't get her wrong, she loved her body, she had worked hard for it. But sometimes she would feel as if it wasn't good enough, not by a long shot. Sighing, she grabbed a black shirt from it's hanger before slipping it over her head. Next, she closed her eyes and reached into the pile of jeans, and came up with the perfect pair. Not to tight in the ass, but not to loose. She put on her favorite pair of black vans, officially completing the outfit.

She opened her bedroom door and yelled down the long hall, full of unpacked boxes, most of them belonging to her mother. "Shelby, I'm leaving for school in about ten minutes." When there was no reply she walked over to the master suite, opened the bedroom door and made a beeline for her mother's dressing room. Shelby had always kept a stash of twenties hidden underneath her underwear drawer, in case Rachel ever needed money. Rachel grabbed five crisp twenties, slipping them into her back pocket.

"Rachel, darling please refrain from getting into trouble on your first day of school," Shelby said, walking out of the restroom, a cigarette in her right hand a glass of red wine in her other. "This rebellious thing of yours is getting old."

"Sure mother dearest," Rachel retorted sarcastically, slamming the closet door shut. "I'll try my best to be the quintessential good girl just for you."

"I hardly expect you to be perfect honey, you've made sure to lower my expectations when it comes to you," Shelby stated coldly, flopping down on her bed.

Rachel's brown eyes shinned with angry tears, "Thanks mom." Rachel stumbled out of the master suite and made her way down the spiraling stairs. She grabbed her blood-red-colored hoodie and ran for the front door. Furiously wiping away the tears, she jumped into her Comet, tires squealing as she sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Puck slammed a fist against the offending alarm clock before nestling in deeper beneath his comforter. He could distinctively hear his mother calling his name from the kitchen were she was undoubtedly cooking up breakfast, just like every morning. He turned his head and buried his face into his pillow, intent on ignoring anyone and anything.

"Wake up!" came a shout from outside of his bedroom door, followed by a pound of a fist. Puck scowled, lifting a pillow over his head, damn that little monster. Becky opened the door, striding into his bedroom and reaching for the end of his bed sheets. Yanking them to reveal Puck in all his naked glory. "Your naked bitch!" Becky yelled, covering her eyes in horror.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Puck yelped, grabbing at the sheets. Becky simply smirked before flipping him off and exiting his bedroom. Puck shook his head, what the fuck was wrong with that wacko? He stood up, pulling the sheet with him, and made his way towards the hallway bathroom. He washed his teeth before taking a fast shower, putting a large amount of gel on his hawk after drying what little hair he had. Putting on deodorant he took time to admire his six-pack. Damn he was hot.

"Hurry up!" Becky yelled, from outside of the bathroom. Puck slipped a hand out and flipped her off, causing her to kick the bathroom door in indignation. "Noah, if you don't get out right now, I'll tell mom about Santana hiding in your closet that one time you were grounded."

Puck pulled open the door and simply glared at the small spitfire standing in front of him. The fucking monster was serious, he could see it in her evil little eyes. He grunted in response and pushed past her not-so-accidentally knocking her on her ass. The little twerp deserved it.

In his bedroom he shuffled around trying to search for a clean shirt in all the mess, finding one under a pile of Hustler's. He pulled on his favorite pair of jeans before slipping on his McKinley High letterman. The product of two years as the varsity left-tackle and co-captain of the Basketball team as well as the Baseball team, not to mention a member of the school's Glee Club. He put on his favorite pair of Converse before heading down to the kitchen, were he grabbed an apple and a water bottle. Placing a kiss on his mothers temple, punching his little sister on the shoulder semi-affectionately, he slipped out the door and into his old Ford truck.

His phone started ringing the moment he drove out of his driveway. Flipping it open, he saw his best friend's grinning face bream from the screen. "Finnessa what the fuck you want?"

"Hey Douche McDouche, when you coming to pick me up?" Finn Hudson's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Quinn wants me to be there at seven exactly."

"Girls got you by the balls," Puck commented, Finn was totally whipped by that Jesus-loving- freak. "Is she at least giving you a little something, something."

"Fuck you," Finn retorted, "So when did Howie say was the next gig?"

"Fucker said maybe next weekend. Something about diversity in the musical acts and some other shit," Puck answered angrily. Howie Lansing was the owner of Rank which was pretty much the only place Pucker Up had ever been able to get a paying gig. But now the douche was blue-balling them, saying some shit about them needing to open up their musical range or some shit. The thing is Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike were all about the rock, no way were they going to fucking become posers. Puck had vowed if ever he should think of becoming even a little bit Pop he would fucking shove a microphone down his throat.

"Matt said something about playing at the school's homecoming dance this Friday, says Figgens is willing to pay a hundred," Finn said, just as Puck pulled up in front of his house. "Fucking awesome don't you think?"

Puck shook his head as Finn climbed into the passenger seat. "Fuck that shit, one-hundred-fifty is the only way." He slammed his phone shut and Finn did the same. "Figgens is fucking cheap."

* * *

Rachel sat across from Principal Figgs, sipping at the cup of coffee he had offered her. The moment she had stepped into the front hallway, she had been whisked to the front office by a bug-eyed, red-head guidance counselor. Now he was making small talk as she tried not to yawn. She nodded her head as he went on and on about a new start, about how she would have a clean slate, forget about the past, look forward to the future. You know the usual crap. She made a show of glancing at her clock, before telling him that her first class started in about ten minutes, and if he could find it in himself to hurry this along.

Principal Figgens narrowed his beady eyes, before nodding. "Indeed it appears your right," He said, pushing her new schedule towards her. "Due to your extensive training in both dance and song, I have taken the liberty of speaking to our Cheerio coach as will as our Glee director. Of course you have no argument, correct?"

"Unfortunately for you I have no interest of participating in either one of those activities," Rachel retorted, leaning closer to Figgens. "And I don't appreciate having said activities forced down my throat."

Figgens smirked before leaning over his desk, "Oh but unfortunately for you I don't appreciate a juvenile delinquent telling me what to do," he said menacingly. "Just because your mother bribed the school board doesn't mean you will be able to do as you please. This is my school after all."

"I'll be sure to pass that message along to my mother Figgs," Rachel retorted, standing up from the chair. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a AP English class to get to."

Rachel walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her for dramatic affect, before glancing down at her schedule. On it was her locker number as well as a list of the books she would need to get from the book keeper's office. She walked down the hallway searching for her locker, and finding it currently blocked by a kissing couple.

She cleared her throat, hoping to catch their attention, only to get the brush off by the guy who was now moving his hands dangerously close to the girls ass. "Not that this over-the-top display of male testosterone and feminine whiles isn't appealing, but can you please get the fuck off my locker?" Rachel asked, angrily crossing her hands over her chest.

The guy turned his head and Rachel gasped. A familiar pair of green eyes were staring back at her, clearly sharing the same shock. Of course it was the Fairy, how hadn't she recognized him before. What with that incredibly toned body, and that stupid landing stip on his head.

"You," she whispered, watching as the blonde beside him, looked between the both of them puzzled. Puck had quickly dropped his hands away from the blonde and had stepped towards Rachel.

"Rachel, told you we'd see each other again," Puck said, a smirk on his lips. "Granted I didn't quite expect it to be like this."

"What , with your tongue rammed down some girls throat?" Rachel asked, pushing past him towards her locker. She glared at the blonde, who glared back before moving from in front of Rachel's locker.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Puck asked, leaning against the locker beside her, completely ignoring the upset blonde behind him. Rachel ignored him, opening her locker and placing her book bag inside, only taking out a notebook and a pen. "No seriously you've been a royal bitch since we met."

"Then what the hell are you doing talking to me?" Rachel retorted, slamming her locker door shut.

"I don't know."

"When you figure it out, tell me," Rachel said, slipping past him. There was just something about him, something that infuriated her.

* * *

Puck leaned against her locker and watched her walk away. Damn the girl was something else altogether. Never had a girl so completely confused the hell out of him. She was a complete bitch but Puck couldn't let it go. He turned to look at the blonde Cheerio who was glaring daggers at him, he simply shrugged his shoulders before pulling the blonde towards the empty Janitor's closet at the end of the hallway. Rachel was a complete mystery, and he intended to find out everything about her. Just not at this moment, he had something to take care of first.

* * *

Puck is still a player, just less of a ass. Please review. I've gotten lot of story alerts and favorites but can you guys please review as well.


	3. Paintball

Ok this is by far the longest chapter to date. Please review and remember I don't own anything whatsoever. Glee belongs to Murphy and the song belongs to Axel Rose. Hope you enjoy and please review, gives me the initiative to update faster. Jewfro is introduced, along with San, Quinn and Sue and of course the rest of the glee club.

* * *

Rachel was so enthralled in her frayed copy of _Les Miserables _that it had taken her a few minutes to realize that someone was staring at her. She could feel their gaze on her and it was seriously creeping her out. Looking up from her book she instantly made out a hunched figure hiding behind a small bush in the courtyard, the top of his hair peeking out. Rachel had came out to the school's courtyard during lunch to have some sort of privacy, instead her 'me' time was being disturbed by some sort of peeping tom. She slammed her book shut and rammed it into her small book bag before marching over to the bush.

"Look you little perv leave me the hell alone." Rachel said, her hands on her hips as the small guy on the other side of the bush tentatively stood up. "Go be freaky on some other girl, because believe me when I say its not fucking appreciated."

Jacob Ben Israel nodded, sweat already starting to accumulate on his forehead. He made a move to walk past her and through the doors leading to the cafeteria when a figure walked around the corner followed by two others.

"Yo Jewfro, we have some business to take care of," called out Puck walking purposefully towards the smaller guy, a paintball gun in his hands. Rachel could see her stalker instinctively shrink back in fear, a look of complete terror on his face. The guy was practically wetting himself in fear.

"We have a first day of school tradition going on around here," Puck called out to Rachel, coming to a stop a few feet in front of Rachel and the trembling boy. "We paintball the biggest loser in school, and unfortunately for Ben Israel its him."

Rachel simply looked at him, trying to figure out how she could have possibly fallen for Puck's nice guy act last night. The guy was a complete douche. She winced as Puck and his two cronies covered the poor boy in paint, watched the look of pure enjoyment on Puck's face and something inside of her snapped. She yanked the paintball gun out of Puck's hands before pointing it towards Puck and his two friends.

"The only loser here is you Fairy," Rachel yelled out, before spraying Puck with paintballs. She grinned manically as he tried to shield himself to no avail before whipping it onto the other two shocked boys, who had dropped their own guns to protect themselves. "Who the hell do you think you are, doing this to someone who can't even defend themselves?"

Puck narrowed his eyes glaring at Rachel as she continued to spray them with paint, before running towards her. Rachel's eyes widened comically as Puck ran forwards, effectively tackling her to the ground. She laid there completely flabbergasted as he smirked on top of her. He reached for the paintball gun in her hands and tossed it to the side, before getting to his feet. He offered her his hand, which she naively accepted, before quickly releasing her, causing her to fall back on the ground. Rachel scowled up at him before rising up, brushing away the grass stains from her behind.

Behind them someone clapped, causing Rachel and Puck to turn around. Mr. Figgins was standing next to the doors leading to the cafeteria, most of the student body standing behind him, glancing at them through the cafeteria windows. Rachel glanced at Puck and met his gaze, both of them shrugging their shoulders sheepishly.

"What a splendid performance of total stupidity," Principal Figgins said, his clapping coming to a stop. "Why don't you five march your foolish butts towards my office. I assume there is a perfectly acceptable reason for these childish antics."

"But Figgins lunch is almost over and you know how I feel about missing class," Puck whined, his facing taking on an innocent quality. Rachel scoffed and turned to look at Figgens, the guy couldn't possibly believe that load of bull.

"Of course Mr. Puckerman. You, Hudson, and Rutherford may go to class. We don't need are star football players falling behind in class," Principal Figgins said, a smile forming on his face. Rachel blinked in surprise. Seriously what the hell had just happened.

"What the hell?" Rachel exclaimed, raising her hands up in anger. "These jerk offs started it and they get off easy? What the hell kind of democracy is this?"

"Ms. Berry, this isn't a democracy this is a dictatorship. I'm Fidel Castro and you my dear have no say on how I run my Cuba," Principal Figgins retorted, "So why don't you shut your revolutionary mouth and walk towards my office. Take Ben Israel with you."

Rachel turned her back on Figgins and pushed past a laughing Puck. Grabbing Ben Israel by the arm she stomped her way towards Figgens office. Raising her hand over her head Rachel let out a primal yell before shouting over her shoulder, "Viva la revolucion," in perfect Spanish.

* * *

Sue Sylvester had been silently watching the young brunette from a secluded spot a few feet away from the action. Ever since Figgins had practically shoved the midget down her throat, Sue had been intent on finding out who exactly was this wannabe potential Cheerio. Admittedly she had liked what she had seen, in fact the girl had a certain je ne sais quoi about her that made the Cheerio coach excited.

"The midget has style," Sue Sylvester said, " Kind of reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester." She looked on at the retreating brunette, a look of admiration briefly appearing on her face. Rachel Berry had balls, something this Sue Sylvester appreciated. "Lets she if she can handle the pressure of being a Cheerio."

Santana Lopez traded a look with Quinn Fabray, both clearly questioning their leaders sanity. The girl was a loose cannon, she would never conform to the Cheerio's strict regime. Sure she had spunk, maybe you could even call her a badass, but the girl could never have what it takes to handle Sue Sylvester's bull. Santana shook her head telepathically sending a _hell no _to Quinn, who nodded in affirmation. The girl surviving tryouts without blowing up on Coach Sylvester was a negative.

* * *

Will Shuester stood in shock, not knowing what to say after the little display Rachel Berry had put on. The girl was clearly loco, no way was he allowing Rachel to join Glee, no matter how much Figgins pushed her on him. Figgins was practically breathing down Will`s throat about finding a place for Rachel in Glee, something about her needing to let out her inner anger into something productive or what not.

"White girl has guts," Mercedes Jones commented, standing next to Mr. Shue and Kurt Hummel in the middle of the cafeteria. "She puts Puckerman in his place, could work in our favor if she joins glee."

"Puck needs a reality check," Kurt Hummel agreed, "Just because he is a so-called-badass doesn't mean he can keep treating people like this."

"For real," Mercedes said. Puck had joined glee only after Mr. Shue had busted him with marijuana in the locker room and practically bribed him to be in glee. This hadn't saved the glee members from getting facial slushies and dumpster dives, because Puck was still an ass with or without glee.

"I don't know about this guys," Mr. Shue said uncertainly, he for one thought Rachel Berry was to much to handle, insane from the looks of it. "She might be a little bit to much for glee."

"But what about her voice,"

* * *

"Now Rachel, you do realize that your little stunt warrants a punishment correct," Principal Figgins asked, from the other side of the desk. "That this, being your first day, you've somehow found yourself in my blacklist."

Rachel simply raised an eyebrow, staring at Figgins defiantly. Figgins leaned towards Rachel a glare of his own causing Rachel to shift uncomfortably in her chair. "Now I've realized that these little stunts you've pulled are just a way of calling out for help. A way to grab attention, a needy plea. So I've taken the initiative and set a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury are school counselor which you are required to attend."

"Look Principal Figgins you don't know shit about me, nothing at all," Rachel retorted, anger evident in her voice. "Don't try to put me in some little box were I supposedly belong cause it wont work."

"That's the thing Ms. Berry, you don't belong to any box. You show clear leadership abilities but waste them by pretending not to give a damn about anything. You have great talents but hate to showcase them because your to scared. Your intelligence is apparent but you don't dedicate yourself to your studies. I know kids like you, kids who just waste away because they don't give a damn."

"You got all that out of a folder?" Rachel asked sarcastically, trying not to show how his words had affected her.

"Yep," Figgins answered, opening the thick folder in front of him. "It's all over these papers, along with all of your delinquencies. Teachers saying your incredibly smart but not dedicated, saying you are a leader within the students but you lead them awry."

Rachel hid the shock behind a calm exterior. She had always thought all her teachers hated her guts, but to call her a leader, intelligent. They must have been deluded. "Not that I don't appreciate these somewhat compliments, but can you get to the point."

Figgins nodded, straightening up in his chair. "Your punishment is to join student council, and the debate team. Along with Glee and Cheerleading, provided you are accepted into those activities."

"Are you freaking serious, this is totally fucked up," Rachel exclaimed, standing up from her chair. "I have dance classes as well as voice lessons twice a week, I don't have time for this crap."

"Well make time," Principal Figgins retorted, "Judging by your love for politics and arguing,I`m sure this will be a great experience for you."

Rachel glared at Figgins before turning around angrily, pulling open the door. "We'll see about that Fidel," Rachel called over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her. In front of her sat Jacob Ben Israel, a look of complete love and devotion written all over his face. Rachel gave him a small smile before walking away, already planning her revenge.

* * *

Mr. Shue glanced nervously at the choir room door, expecting her to walk in. The teenage equivalent to Sue. The girl, who admittedly, terrorized him a little bit. Glee club was holding it's first meeting of the school year, and everyone from last year were already seated. Silence enveloped the room, almost eyes on the door. Only Puck and his boys were quietly jamming in the corner. Mr. Shue turned to look at the clock and sighed with relief, the girl wasn't going to show up. He faced the group and called them all to attention.

"Ok you guys I've called this meeting on the first day of school because sectionals has been moved forward a week. Meaning it will be in exactly five weeks," Mr. Shue`s announcement elicited a few groans from. "You guys know a lot is riding on this. Last year Figgins said that we would have to place in Regional's in order for him to grant us another year. That means we have to step it up."

"We get that Mr. Shue," Mercedes voice came from the back of the room, "But without a strong female lead we're toast."

"I resent that," Quinn said, "I've tried my best. Finn's voice simply doesn't compliment mine."

"It's more the fact that you cant even hit the high notes without faltering," Kurt remarked coldly, staring at his nails. "Cedes is right, we need someone who can out perform Vocal Adrenaline. We need Barbra Streisand, instead we have Selena Gomez."

"Shut your trap," Santana retorted, coming to Quinn's defense. "It's not like your any better with your freakishly high voice."

"How about we don't fight," Finn offered, from his place next to Puck. "This isn't helping at all." Mr. Shue nodded in agreement, a headache beginning to form.

"We need to focus on Sectionals you guys," Mr. Shue said, "We don't have time for this animosity."

Just then the door to the choir room opened, everyone turning towards the door. Puck visibly perked up, placing his guitar beside him. In walked Rachel, a look of doom placed on her face, hands placed on her hips. "Is this the glee room," Rachel asked, looking around the room. Everyone nodded simultaneously, causing Rachel to let out a laugh.

"Rachel Berry is it?" Mr. Shue asked, walking towards the late arrival. "I was told by Principal Figgins that you would be here to audition at exactly three pm."

Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders before walking towards the center of the room. "I had things to do."

"Things to do," Mr. Shue repeated dumbly, unable to believe the girls rudeness. Rachel nodded in affirmation, walking over to the piano.

"So why don't we skip the introductions and get this over with it," Rachel said, moving her fingertips along the piano keys. "I have somewhere to be."

"Go ahead then," Mr. Shue said, "I assume you have an audition piece ready."

"Yep," Rachel answered, popping the P. "I need someone playing the guitar though, set the mood you know." She opened her backpack and took out pages of sheet music, extending one out to Mr. Shue before shoving the other sheets back into her backpack.

Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow in at the song title, a new found respect for the girl evident in the way he nodded approvingly at Rachel. "Artie can you do it?" he asked handing the sheet music to the boy.

"Hell to the yeah," Artie yelled, out excitedly. He rolled towards Rachel, his guitar in hand. "Dude this song is the shit,"

"I know," Rachel said, sitting down on the stool. "So don't fuck it up." Artie simply nodded, causing Rachel to send a smile his way.

When Rachel fingers started along the keys, creating a familiar haunting melody, more than one head went up in recognition. Rachel continued to play along to the keys, completely in her own world. Only the piano could be heard throughout the room, weaving a spell around everyone. She opened her mouth to sing and everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained _

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_Cause nothing lasts forever _

_And we both know heats can change _

_And its hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this_

_Such a long long time_

_Just tryin to kill the pain_

_Yeahh…_

Rachel's voice captivated everyone in the room. Her emotions evident as she sang with all her heart. Puck held his breath, watching as she slammed her fingers against the piano key, never missing a note.

_But lovers always come _

_And lovers always go_

_And no ones really sure_

_Who's letting go today_

_Walking away _

_If we could take the time _

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowing that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin don't refrain_

_Or ill just end up walkin _

_In the cold November rain_

Artie`s guitar joined Rachel's piano, putting all his efforts into hitting every note. Their instruments joining brought a wistful look to Mr. Shue`s face, as he swayed to the music. Mercedes looked at Kurt both nodding enthusiastically, this was it. Rachel was what they needed.

_Do you need some time_

_On your own_

_Do you need some time_

_All alone_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time_

_All alone_

_I know its hard to keep an open heart (Artie)_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart (Artie)_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Artie played his heart out on the solo, the gleam of sweat accumulating on his forehead. Rachel sent him a broad smile, amazed at the kids talent. He had followed every riff and had even joined his voice with Rachel's.

_Sometime I need some time _

_On my own (Artie)_

_Sometimes I need some time_

_All alone (Artie)_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own (Artie)_

_Don't you know you need some time _

_All alone (Artie)_

Artie smiled at Rachel, as he played out another guitar solo. Puck reached for his guitar before following Artie`s lead, causing Rachel to look at him in surprise. Mr. Shue walked over to the piano before taking a seat next to Rachel, placing his hands on the keys playing alongside her.

_And then your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

Santana, Quinn, Tina and Brittney began to hum in the background, Kurt quickly joining them.

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_Cause nothing lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

Finn ran towards the drum set in the corner joining in, as the Artie and Puck jammed out on their guitars. Rachel and Mr. Shue followed on the piano. Mike stood up to incorporate his dancing into the mix as the girls and Kurt continued to hum in the background.

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need somebody_

_don't ya think that you_

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody _

_Your not the only one _

_Your not the only one_

Matt took over the chanting along with Mercedes. As Rachel stood up from her place at the piano and made her way towards a dancing Mike. She grabbed at his hand and both fell into step, making their own unique dance that incorporated her ballet and his hip-hop.

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody _

_Your not the only one (Mercedes belts out)_

_Your not the only one (Mercedes belts out)_

Puck watched as Rachel leaped into Mike's arms, smiling as Mike lifted her over his head. The girl could sing, dance and had a fantastic aim when it came to paintball guns, damn she was good. Taking his eyes off Rachel he watched as Mr. Shue smiled proudly at everyone. The girl was it. The thing that had been missing.

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody _

_Your not the only one (Mercedes belts out)_

_Your not the only one (Mercedes belts out)_

_Don't ya think that you_

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya thing that you_

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody. (Mercedes belts out)_

As the song ended Rachel stopped dancing and fell back onto the piano bench. Everyone turned to look at her, a look of excitement written on all of there faces. Freaked out, she looked towards Mr. Shue who wore the same expression as everyone else in the room. "Does this mean I get to join Glee?" Rachel asked innocently, knowing full well that this was in the bag.

"Rachel Berry welcome to Glee." Mr. Shue said simply, a brilliant smile consuming his face.

* * *

Next up is Rachel's cheerio audition. Any suggestions of what kind of moves she could do, I was thinking some ballet steps cause that's her thing but I want some gymnastics thrown in their to, sorta like missy in bring it on. Please review!


	4. Shemale

**Sorry you guys for the late update but I had to cram for my tests, wouldn't want me failing right? Right? This is a long chapter and expect one by the end of this week. I have decided to make Matt and San and Mike and Britt my official couples, hope that's okay.**

**

* * *

**

"Alan, your daughter is being particularly insufferable at this moment," Shelby said into the phone, as she packed up her purse. Rachel looked up from her bowl of Count Chocula and scowled at her mother, who in turn rolled her eyes. "She refuses to join the ballet club at the academy."

"That's cause your teaching the class," Rachel retorted, watching as her mother drank a cup of coffee. Having to see her mother every morning was punishment enough, she wouldn't be able to tolerate the control freak as a teacher. Shelby had gotten a job at the Lima Academy of Fine Arts, a sort of rich kids equivalent to the YMCA and had been shoving the courses down Rachel's throat since there move to Lima. Grabbing her satchel from the stool beside her, Rachel poured the remainders of her cereal down the disposal and made her way towards the kitchen door.

"Hold on Alan, Rachel come to the academy after that cheerleading tryout," Shelby called after her, making Rachel groaned. "Your father says good luck." Rachel doubted that her father gave a flying fuck about Rachel making the cheerleading club. The guy only cared about his job and Ramon, the Greek intern that he had left Shelby for. Alan had came out in the middle of a party that Shelby had hosted, and Shelby had responded by setting all his clothes on fire.

Amazing that Shelby and Alan still talk, under the circumstances.

Climbing into her car, Rachel plugged in her iPod and put pressed play on her favorite play list. As Secondhand Serenade started, Rachel thought about McKinley, the Glee club, the fairy. Stupid fairy had been invading her thoughts since the glee audition. The guy was so obviously bi-polar, one moment a sexy, adorable guitar player than a complete douche bag and back to being a sexy, adorable guitar player. Guy obviously was into the whole Jekyll and Hyde thing.

She arrived into the student parking lot and swerved into a open spot next to the gym, cutting off a blue Jeep with an angry blonde. Ignoring the honking coming from the Jeep, she made her way towards the school's entrance, an eye on a gaggle of giggling girls standing by the door leading to the locker rooms. They parted and Rachel snorted. Of course, the fairy was surrounded by his admirers, flexing his muscles.

"Hi," came a voice to her left and Rachel jumped in surprise, turning to see the tall boy from the paintball incident and glee club. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he added, sheepishly, a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"That's alright," Rachel answered, as he fell into step beside her.

"I'm Finn by the way," he said, extending a hand in Rachel's direction. Rachel smiled, shaking his hand. The guy was adorable, totally had the country boy thing going in his favor. "I'm the one of the male leads of glee, Puck's the other one."

"I figured," Rachel responded, causing Finn to look at her in confusion. "I saw you guys perform at the club two days ago. Didn't hear you sing though." Rachel clarified, as they reached the school's back entrance.

"Yeah Puck is the lead singer, says there's more banging opportunities that way," Finn said, opening the door for her. " Though last gig he tried to hit on some hot chick but she liked turned him down."

Rachel smiled, knowing exactly what hot chick turned the fairy down. They reached her locker, and both stopped short in shock. The locker door was completely covered in heart stickers and a picture of her was in the middle. A picture she didn't recall taking, wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Who the fuck would be this creepy? She opened the locker door and inside found a small card attached to a red rose, on the card was, _for you the beautiful protector of innocents. _She closed the door, and turned to look around, hoping to see a fro peeping out in the masses, but no such luck.

"Barley your second day here and you have a secret admirer," came a now familiar voice from behind her. She turned to look at Puck who was standing beside Finn and was looking at the locker door with a frown on his face. "Who the fuck did this?"

Rachel considered answering him, but then decided not to. Puck for some reason didn't take kindly to the display, and Rachel would rather not throw Ben Israel under the bus. Slipping the rose into her satchel, she began to walk towards her first period, leaving the two boys staring at her locker.

* * *

"I called dibs Hudson," Puck said, turning to face his best friend. Finn backed up, raising an arm between them.

"Dude she's pretty and all, but I love Quinn." Finn defended himself. Puck nodded, knowing his boy was telling the truth. "If I were you I would be more worried about this secret admirer of hers."

"Fucking A," Puck agreed, reaching out to rip off the picture of Rachel. Some unknown asshole was fucking with him, and Puck didn't like it. Sure no one knew he called dibs other than Hudson, but they should have automatically assumed, what with her being hot and his like for hot girls. "Spread the fucking word Hudson, the Puckerone is on the hunt and anyone who interferes will be dealt with."

"Dude she's not an animal," Finn said, defending his new friend. "She's nice."

"Quick check your pants Hudson, I think your fucking growing a vagina," Puck said sarcastically, causing Finn to punch him on the shoulder. "Any girl would be lucky to ride the Puckmeister express."

"Your fucked up dude." Finn added, shaking his head before walking away.

Puck looked down at the picture of Rachel, smiling down at it. The girl was beautiful and Puck was determined to make her his. Ever since that night at the club, he knew she was something more, course he couldn't say that aloud and risk his reputation, but Puck didn't think of her as just another lay. In fact he was in serious like with her.

* * *

"Did I just see you flirting with the new girl?" Quinn accused Finn as he reached his locker. She was leaning on the locker door, a hand on her hip and a pissed of expression of her face.

"What?" Finn asked, a look of confusion on his face. Quinn tried hard not to find that absolutely adorable, but failed. She shook her head and smiled before standing on her toes and placing a sweet kiss on her boyfriends lips. Finn would never flirt with another girl intentionally, Quinn was sure of it. The blonde was just naturally cautious when it came to pretty girls around her boyfriend.

"Never mind babe," Quinn said, stepping to the side as he opened his locker door. "What were you talking to Puck about?" She had seen the way Puck had turned to Finn with a angry look on his face and Quinn wanted to know why.

"He likes Rachel," Finn said simply, causing Quinn to smirk. Of course Puckerman liked the new girl, he liked anything with boobs. "He thought I was trying to get with her after he called dibs. Got pissed off at the locker door."

"What locker door?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel's," Finn responded, closing his locker door after grabbing his Spanish book. "It was covered with hearts and stuff."

"Weird," Quinn commented, slipping her hand into Finn's. "Coach wants to make Rachel a Cheerio, but I predict the girl is going to be impossible."

"You never know."

* * *

"Rachel," called a voice from the back of her first period class. Rachel waved towards the Asian, recognizing him as the incredible dancer from glee. He patted the seat next to him and Rachel smiled, walking towards him. She noticed the pretty blonde sitting beside him, and the tall African-American sitting in front of the dancer, both members of glee. Sitting down of the indicated seat she turned to smile at at them, receiving smiles in return.

"So my names Mike," the Asian said, introducing himself before turning to point at the blonde. "This is Brittney and that's Matt." Brittney leaned over and waved her fingers at Rachel while Matt nodded. "There in glee."

"Nice to meet you guys," Rachel responded, noticing a Latina coming into the classroom. The Latina slipped into a seat next to Matt and turned to look at Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel, right?" the brunette asked, and Rachel nodded in affirmation. "I'm Santana Lopez, head Cheerio and head bitch on campus."

"Nice introduction," Rachel retorted, smirking at Santana. "Did your practice that in front of your mirror this morning." Mike snorted, and Santana turned to glare at him before turning back to Rachel with a smirk of her own on her face.

"Nah it comes naturally," Santana said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Rachel laughed, the girl reminded her of Lana, her best friend from New York.

"Rachel do you like unicorns?" Brittney asked, causing everyone to stare at her. Rachel pondered the question, taking the blonde seriously. "Cause I think there beautiful."

"Britt you think slugs are beautiful," Santana said, causing everyone to laugh except Brittney. Mike wrapped his arm around Britt's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Rachel smiled, looking at the couple.

They spent the rest of the period talking about everything from monkeys to how much products Mr. Shuester wore in his hair. Rachel found them amusing, the way Brittney would go off subject and say something completely inane, like how she thinks her cat reads her diary. Santana was very talkative, and funny in that mean sort of way, often bashing Mike and Matt but than softening the blow by smiling at Mike of giving Matt a kiss on the cheek. Mike was just freakin amazing, he was cool and complimented Rachel on her dancing, which caused them to go into the merits of hip-hop versus the more traditional ballet. Matt, damn the guy was a mystery but she could see the way he looked at Santana, poor guy had it bad.

"So I hope your ready for Coach Sylvester," Santana remarked, as they exited the classroom. "She's really tough, made Quinn cry last year after the girl ate half a donut."

"Yeah, heard she was a nightmare," Rachel responded. Yesterday, when Rachel was in the restroom a girl had been sobbing over some women named Sue, something about taking away her tanning privileges and Sue being a bitchy shemale. She had stepped out of the restroom to see two girls clad in cheerleading uniforms and had assumed that the shemale was Coach Sylvester.

"She can be a real bitch but Coach has led the Cheerio's to five consecutive National Championships," Santana commented, a hint of admiration in her voice that made Rachel raise an eyebrow. "She's the best of the best."

* * *

Rachel tried to ignore the butterflies madly fluttering around her stomach, as she walked towards the football field. Her nerves were eating her up, something she hadn't felt ever. She never got nervous, in performances, auditions, anything. Rachel was usually the epitome of tranquility due to the fact that she was highly aware of her talents but the voices currently invading her thoughts were making it impossible for Rachel to be anything but restless. Throughout the day she had heard from various people that Coach Sylvester was the devil in a sweat suit. Finn had kept looking behind his back in second period, as if by saying the coach's name she would suddenly appear. Tina's stutter became even more prominent as she talked about the coach, and Artie had a pained look on his face every time someone would say her name during lunch.

Now Rachel was making her way towards the blonde giant, who was presently yelling into a megaphone. _Fern are your knees shaking? Is the weight of your oddly misshapen head to much for you? Lila is that fat I see peeking out your uniform, did you forget to puke this morning? Kendra your thighs are an epidemic and there taking over the world. _Rachel inwardly cowered a bit, the devil women was a horror. How these girls handled this without snapping and killing the demon was beyond her. Santana had noticed Rachel from her spot on top of the pyramid and waved, causing Coach Sylvester to turn and look at Rachel. Rachel in turn straightened up, sucked in her stomach and steeled her expression into what she hoped in no way resembled her inner misgivings.

"Rachel Berry your late!" Coach Sylvester yelled into the megaphone even though Rachel was about a foot away from her. Rachel winced and ignored the giggles coming from the cheerleaders who were stepping out of their formation. "Do you know what happens to people who are late?"

"No but I'm sure your going to enlighten me," Rachel said, crossing her arms under her chest. Sure the fear was still present, judging from the rapid beating of her heart, but Rachel wasn't going to let the women step all over her.

"Ah a sassy one," Coach Sylvester said sarcastically, folding her own arms under her chest. "Hope your talent is as big as the schnoz of yours."

"I'm sure my talents are more than satisfactory," Rachel responded, placing a hand over her nose self-consciously. The women sure knew how to hit you were it hurt.

"I'll be the judge of that," Coach Sylvester said, indicating for her to start. Rachel nodded, walking towards an open area on the field and taking a stance in front of the cheerleaders and Coach who were now standing in a line, hands crossed behind their backs, vaguely resembling soldiers. Rachel took a deep breath and started out with a back hand spring and fell into a string of round offs, tucks and a round off full. She continued with a bow and arrow, a heel stretch pull down, a pike, and front hurdler before finishing with a liberty twist and a basket ride.

"Pretty impressive, not that I expected anything less from a dancer," Coach Sylvester said, the frown never leaving her face as she stepped forward. "You have the moves but the attitude leaves something to be desired. How do I know that you'll be able to handle the criticism without going into one of your childish tantrums."

"So what do I need to do to show you that I'm good enough," Rachel said angrily, knowing that she would do anything to show Coach Sylvester that she deserved this. The women's indifference made Rachel want this even more.

"You will do seven laps around this field, along with fifty pushups and seventy crunches. Practice ends in thirty minutes, if your not done in that time limit the amount of exercise will double," Coach Sylvester said, causing Rachel to stiffen in anger. " If I hear a word of protest fall from your lips your out understood?"

Rachel nodded. She would complete this task and then shove it up Coach Sylvester's ass. The women thought Rachel would give up, fuck that noise, she was more determined than ever. Coach Sylvester turned her back on Rachel as if dismissing her and Rachel took this as her signal to start.

* * *

**AN: **I love the fact that you guys favorite and alert the story but can you please review as well, I love feedback. Thanks and please review.

**Spoiler: **Some Saint will be introduced in the next chapter, causing Puck to see a lot of green and Rachel has a little chat with Ben Israel. Coach Sylvester and Rachel lock horns and Quinn is getting pretty possessive over more than Finn, causing Santana to have to choose sides.


End file.
